Talk:England's Best New Player's Guide!
Good guide; it seems that it would be better served and navigated if parsed up though. LrdKondo 14:39, 5 September 2008 (UTC) There is a lot of good information in this page, but I believe that there are several things that should change. * The article really shouldn't reference it's place or position in the "Editor's pick" category or anything else like that. Otherwise, it will become outdated almost immediately, plus it doesn't actually describe anything about the subject. (I'm going to remove this) * The information in this article should be placed into different sections - the part on orchards should be put in orchard or fruit for example. * If this article is about a document called "England's Best new Player's sic Guide" then the article should say something like: : England's Best new Player's sic Guide is an ongoing project in the Wiltshire Inn for the benefit of new Wiltshire players, started and mainly written by the Winchester NeWT (Newbie Welcoming Team). The project has expanded to involve the whole county of Wiltshire. They "are offering the most current, most correct and most readable guide to life in RK." Some of it is specific to Winchester, but most of it is useful for anyone. I would leave the article at that length and put all of the other useful information in the appropriate places. Laws related to Wiltshire should go in the article on Wiltshire and so on. One thing to note is that an awful lot of the content here is replicated elsewhere in the wiki, so be careful not to just arbitrarily paste this information over other article text unless you've first determined that this wording and presentation is superior to what was there already. I also don't want to discourage those who have been working here. I just think it's better to build a wiki that's useful to everyone rather than use a page like this to just help out specific townspeople. EdwardIV 14:43, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, hm. Actually, this is the guide in the Wiltshire Inn in its entirety. It's a stickied thread we have. We wanted to put it here in case the forums got moved and all the threads got split up, so we can't place this here? P.S. What's parsed? :P Solunar 14:50, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :: I certainly understand the desire to put something here so it doesn't go away (what with the forum problems that have been going on). Here's what I would like to recommend: 1) For right now, leave the article as is, maybe with a note at the top that it shouldn't be changed until all information is incorporated elsewhere. 2) Start going through the content, section by section and making sure that the wisdom that is included in this document is included in the wiki in general (like orchard - there's good info in the "Getting Fruity in The Orchard" section of your article that could be incorporated in the (currently lousy) wiki article on orchards. This way everyone in RK benefits from this information and it's available to all (pretty much the purpose of a wiki). Oh and by parsed I think he means divided up. EdwardIV 20:40, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, so what you're saying is I should split the guide up? =/ I'm not sure if the people who wrote it want that... I can ask I guess. I'm just the wiki converter. =P Plus, the guide isn't finished yet, they're adding new updates nearly daily and I'm not sure if I'm allowed to continue extending the wiki page. O_O As for incorporating the information elsewhere, can I just place a link back to the guide? However, if you want an adaptation, I could do it too. It'll just take time and I'll have to ask the creators of the articles. But i/we'll probably want a link back to the guide anyway. And erh... how do I divide it up more? It's my first contact with wiki here. =P Solunar 06:22, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::You could split it up, but that's not exactly what I'm getting at. I would just encourage you (and those working on this guide) to take the information found in this guide, and that they are developing still, and channel that into the Wiki. There are numerous benefits of just improving the wiki - it's easier to search and browse, you benefit from additional info that isn't in your guide, others benefit from your work and you improve the overall RK experience. I'd just recommend to all those folks that they set up an account here and start editing the wiki instead of continuing with their guide. In terms of what I mean by this, I would open up two windows. One with this article and one with other articles. Take orchard for example - open that article up and edit it, adding anything that you guys know about orchards from your other window to the article on orchards. Continue with other articles as you see fit. As you do this, you'll be improving the overall wiki. You also may find a lot of information is already there or is even more accurate or complete than your guide. Really, the wiki is the RK world-wide effort to make something like your guide, but not directed only at a particular town. For things in the guide that are specific to your town, put those in the article on your town or a sub-article on your town. But there's no reason to have information in a bunch of different places when it could be distilled and made better for everyone. That's all I'm trying to do. You guys have some great info. Why not use it to improve the wiki for everyone? Thanks EdwardIV 19:52, 9 September 2008 (UTC)